A separable type mobile phone, including two housings capable of being combined with each other and released from each other, have recently been developed. One of the housings is a display unit and the other housing is a keypad unit. A typical separable type mobile phone is able to establish communication connection between the display and the keypad units by use of communication based on to a short-range wireless standard, such as Bluetooth (registered trademark). The two housings may be slidable over each other while the two housings are combined with each other.
Since the display unit and the keypad unit may be used in a manner that these units are released from each other, a user may use these units in a free arrangement. For example, a user may browse a website on the display unit while talking on the phone through the keypad unit. Such a mobile phone is attracting attention as a new mobile phone model capable of providing a variety of services.
Slidable type mobile phones having a magnetic coupling function are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2002-176478 and 2003-348204.